keep_kraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting
Craft items to progress :[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] is available, in your game, after you research a relevant technology. :On [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], you can: :*craft items; and :*enhance crafting with Workbenches, Workshops and Factories. Access *[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] appears, after you research one of the following technologies: Pickaxe, Basic weapons, Iron sword or Storage management. *Technologies have a requirement to access and research. : Crafting items Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe|link=File:Pickaxe.png|linktext=image Spear.jpg|Spear|link=File:Spear.jpg|linktext=picture Sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:Sword.jpg|linktext=image Block.jpg|Block|link=File:Block.jpg|linktext=picture Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg|linktext=image Bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:Bronze.jpg|linktext=image Structure.png|Structure|link=File:Structure.png|linktext=image Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png|linktext=image Supplies.png|Supplies|link=File:Supplies.png|linktext=larger image chest.png|Chest|link=File:Chest.png|linktext=picture Glass.jpg|Glass|link=File:Glass.jpg|linktext=image Bottle.jpg|Bottle|link=File:Bottle.jpg|linktext=larger image Greatsword.gif|Greatsword|link=File:Greatsword.gif Frame.jpg|Frame|link=File:Frame.jpg|linktext=picture Brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:Brick.jpg|linktext=larger image Gunpowder.jpg|Gunpowder|link=File:Gunpowder.jpg|linktext=image Ammo.png|Ammo|link=File:Ammo.png|linktext=bigger picture Musket.gif|Musket|link=File:Musket.gif|linktext=larger picture Plate.png|Plate|link=File:Plate.png|linktext=image Engine.jpg|Engine|link=File:Engine.jpg|linktext=bigger image *You can craft some items, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], to help advance your game. *New items become available as you progress. *Items are crafted from a specific quantity of materials and resources. *Bonuses are available, to craft an increased amount for the base cost. *You can also multicraft: craft multiple amounts at a time, using a Workbench and a Factory. Items you can craft *Different items you can craft appear, on Crafting, as you progress in your game. *A relevant technology has to be researched, to craft a particular item. :Items you can craft, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]: |link=file:crafts.png]] : Access *You can craft an item, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you research a relevant technology. *Technologies have a requirement to access and research. : Crafting costs *A specific quantity of resources are required to craft products. *You need enough resources, to meet the base cost, to craft products. *The quantity of items crafted, for the base cost, is increased by bonuses to Craft efficiency. *With no bonus, the base cost crafts 1 unit; apart from Ammo, where the base cost crafts 500. : Craft efficiency : Craft efficiency determines the amount of items crafted, for the base cost. *0% Craft efficiency crafts 1 item, for the base cost, (for Ammo, the base cost crafts 500) *Every 100% increase in Craft efficiency, crafts 1 extra item, (for Ammo: an extra 500 units). : |link=file:craftefficiency.png]]The amount of items crafted for the base cost, displays on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you build a Workbench. You can increase 'Items crafted:' with increases to Craft efficiency. Increase to efficiency :You can increment Craft efficiency, with: :*a Workbench, Workshop, and Factory, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]; :* Titles granted to Elisia, on [[Leaders#top|'Leaders']]; :* Science and technologies, on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]; :* Mastery, on [[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']]; and :* a Hammer heirloom, on [[Heirlooms#top|'Heirlooms']]. :: :Increases to Craft efficiency are lost, when you explore a new continent; apart from bonuses obtained with Mastery on [[Legacy (Tab)#top|'Legacy']] and a Hammer. Ingredients *Some resources can be used to craft products. : Use of products *Items you craft are used, on: :*[[Buildings#top|'Buildings']], for construction and to supply resources required for production; :*[[Facilities#top|'Facilities']], for construction; :*[[Jobs#top|'Jobs']], when allocating Population; :*[[Technologies#top|'Technologies']], for research; :*[[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], as ingredients for other products; :*[[Military#top|'Military']], to recruit new units and provide resources for Expeditions; :*[[Casino (pane)#top|'Casino']], to play a mini-game; :*[[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], to purchase resources; and :*[[Dock#top|'Dock']], to construct ships and provide Supplies for a Trade mission. ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop Factory Workbench Workbenches enhance crafting. : ]]You can construct and toggle a Workbench, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. *Workbenches increase Craft efficiency; and when active, craft multiple items at a time. *You can toggle workbenches to be active or passive, using the 'Toggle' button. Access *A Workbench appears, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you research Manufacturing on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *Manufacturing has a requirement to access and research. : Construction :You can construct a Workbench, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you research Manufacturing. *Your first Workbench requires 2 Steel. *Each additional Workbench requires 40% more. : Effect :Workbenches increase Craft efficiency; and when active, craft multiple amounts at a time. Passive bonus *Each Workbench increments craft efficiency by 8%, when toggled off and also when active. Multicraft *Active Workbenches multiply the amount of resources expended and products crafted. **Each active Workbench expends the base cost to craft items. **To craft using just 1 x base cost, you must toggle off your workbenches. *If you do not have enough resources, required to craft by active Workbenches, then a multiple with available resources is crafted. *An active Workbench multicrafts: ** all items you can craft, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]; **items you craft from the inventory, after you research Logistics, (apart from Books); and **publishing Books with Strategy on [[Technologies|'Technologies']].'' (does not effect publishing Books with Patent or Scientific papers; correct v0.9.3 beta). ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop Factory '''Workshop' Workshops increase the efficiency of crafting. * ]]You can construct and toggle a Workshop, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. *Workshops increase Craft efficiency; and when active, increase efficiency of automated crafting. *You can toggle Workshops, to be active or passive, using the 'Toggle' button. Access *Workshop appears, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you research Industrialization on [[Technologies|'Technologies']]. *Industrialization has a requirement to access and research. : Construction :You can build a Workshop, on Crafting, after you research Industrialization. *Your first Workshop requires 500 Bricks, 500 Plates, and 10 Engines. *Each additional Workshop requires 30% more. : Consumption *Active Workshops consume Coal and Chemicals, to provide a 10% efficiency bonus to the automated crafting of some items. : Effect :Workshops increase Craft efficiency; and when active, increase efficiency of automated crafting. Passive bonus *A Workshop increments Craft efficiency by 10%, when it is toggled off and also when active. Active bonus *Each active Workshop, you can maintain, gives a 10% bonus to the rate of automated production for some items. : ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop Factory Factory Factories allow mass production : ]]You can construct and toggle a Factory, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']]. *Factories increase Craft efficiency; and when active, craft multiple amounts. *You can toggle Factory to be active or passive, using the 'Toggle' button. Access *A Factory appears, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you research Industrial revolution on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *Industrial revolution has a requirement to access and research. : Construction :You can construct a Factory, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], after you research Industrial revolution. *Your first Factory requires 5 000 Concrete, 10 000 Brick and 50 Toolboxes. *Each additional Factory requires 20% more. : Effect *Factories increase Craft efficiency; and when active, craft multiple items at time. Passive bonus *Each Factory increments Craft efficiency by 20%, when it is toggled off and also when active. Mass production *Active Factories multicraft: multiply the amount of resources expended and items crafted at a time. *Each active Factory expends 100 × the base cost, to multiply items crafted by 100. *To craft using just 1 x base cost, you must toggle off your Factories. *If you do not have enough resources, required to craft by active Factories, then a multiple with available resources is crafted. *An active Factory multicrafts all items you can craft, on [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']], and publishing Books with Strategy on [[Technologies|'Technologies']].(does not effect publishing Books with Patent or Scientific papers on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]; correct v0.9.3 beta). *After you research Logistics, active Factories multicraft all items, apart from Books , when you craft an item directly from the inventory. ---- [[Crafting#top|'Crafting']] Crafting items Workbench Workshop Factory __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tabs/Panes